KOKORO
by Bake-Hime
Summary: Profesor yang kesepian mencari kebahagiaan. vistlip Fanfic. UmiXYuh pairing


**Author** : Kanna

**Fandom[s]** : vistlip

**Pairing[s]** : Umix Yuh (main), Tomo x Rui (slight)

**Genre[s]** : drama, poetry, romance, angst, Song-fic

**Chapie[s]** : one shoot

**Original Finished** : 1 December 2011

**Last Edited** : 2 December 2011

**Disclaimer[s]** : [KOKORO] by Kagamine Rin who Cripton own, vistlip boys punya kolot mereka XD #bejegbejeg

**A/N **: sbelumnya gw pnasaran sama lagunya Rin-chan yg judulnya [KOKORO] ntuh, soalnya banyak gw nemu fic based on that song. Gw pnasaran gmn musiknya, eh pas dengerin gw langsung ditepuk sama setan penpik katanya 'lu bikin fic kayak gini ato gw jadiin elo cewe seutuhnya' gitu XDD #plakked

_A lonely scientist developed a robot  
The result was said to be a "miracle"_

Gelembung-gelembung yg dihasilkan oleh pembakaran didalam tubuhnya. Tampak seperti kehidupan memancar dari setiap pergerakan dadanya. Pergerakan naik turun lembutnya bergerak sesuai yang aku inginkan, tertulis pada program yang sedang berproses dilayar komputer.

_Lung Organ System : Normal, Liver Organ System : Normal, Spinal Cord Organ System : Normal…_

Jeda…

_Heart Organ System : Unrunning…_

Helaan nafas demi helaan nafas sudah mencemari udara berAC ini beberapa kali. Butuh berapa lama ? butuh data sebanyak apa ?. kursi beludru merah marun memasrah saat aku duduki. Melempar beberapa data yg tercapit papan. Membiarkan isinya berhamburan kemana-mana. Sebodoh itukah aku ? jika begitu untuk apa aku memakai jas ini ? untuk apa memakai ruangan ini ? jika saja aku tak bisa menciptakan impianku. Lebih tepatnya impianku yg telah hilang. Mimpi indahku, nada indah kehidupanku, desir darah dipembuluh darahku…hidupku…aku hanya ingin mengembalikan hidupku yang telah hilang. Seakan mengharapkan pelangi dikala salju.

Jeda…

_Loading complete, instaling complete. Android-A TypeVX no-1 codename…_

Perasaan melonjak. Seakan sesuatu meloncat dan membentur ulu hatiku. Berhasil ? instalasinya berhasil ?! tuhan tak mencoba membuatku senang dengan kebohongankan ? sebuah program tak mungkin berdusta, dan pendengaranku tak mungkin terganggu, jadi…

_…'Yuh' is now activated. Condition : Normal…_

Yatuhan, dan pertama kalinya aku menyesali kata-kataku sebelumnya. Aku menciptakan sebuah keajaiban.

_But it wasn't yet sufficient, there was just one thing he wasn't able to do  
And that was the program known as a "heart"_

Merapihkan rambut pirangnya. Halus. Sesuai yang telah aku program sebelumnya. Warna dan struktur kulitnya mengikuti apa yg aku perintahkan dalam program. Sesuai program. Program. Hatiku meremuk…teringat jika ini hanya program.

"sekarang buka matamu"

Kedua kulit penutup bola bermanik bronz itu membuka tirai. Tatapan lemah dan kosong. Lurus tanpa emosi. Dia sebuah android, tak mungkin kan ?. aku berusaha bersikap manis padanya. Dan inipun merupakan hal langka yg kuperbuat.

"bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"…"

"hm ?"

"aku merasa psora dipunggungku…"

"aha, tak apa. Aku hanya memasang selang energi untukmu. Kau akan dicas selama 100 tahun. Makadari itu, aku minta kau belajar sesuatu…hal apa yg sangat ingin kau tau ?"

"…hal…yang sangat ingin…kutau…"

"ya, ng…contohnya…aku menyukai musik, aku mempelajari instrumen gitar…"

"gitar…gitar itu…"

Selama percakapan kutatap matanya. Dingin dan…mati. Perasaan miris melingkupi setengah hatiku. Hatiku…hal yang tidak dipunyainya.

Tak ada lagi yang diucapkannya. Namun meskipun terluka seakan sebuah obat manjur mengobatinya dengan pergerakan sendi lehernya yg halus. Hampir 99 % manusia.

"aku…kau Dokter Umi ?"

Dan lagi desiran kemurnian air terada sejuk didadaku. Dia…dia mengucap namaku !

"ya…kenapa ?"

"aku…menemukan data namamu dan wajahmu…"

Aku merasa malaikat mengantarkan langsung impianku yang dianugerahi tuhan. Jantungku seakan berfungsi hanya untuk hari ini. Detakannya membuatku memaksa mengukir senyum. Memulaskan sedikit keindahan pada wajah karangku.

"kau menemukannya ? bagus…kalau begitu Brain Systemmu berjalan, tak salah aku meletakan chip sesempurna itu"

Kuletakan dengan lembut, telapak tanganku pada rambutnya sekali lagi. Merasakan helaiannya yang seakan benang satin yang siap ditenun menjadi kain. Menepuk pelan ujungnya, mencoba mengalirkan hawa hangat manusiawiku.

"sempurna ?"

"umn, meskipun tidak terlalu sih. Aku yakin kau merasa senang, iyakan ?"

"senang ? aku…tak menemukan datanya…"

Tak menemukan datanya…

Lagi-lagi sebuah karang menghantam. Tak menemukan…emosi…

Pantulan dari benda pipih didepanku sangat identik. Memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhku dengan sempurna. Menirukan seluruh pergerakanku. Dan yang kudapat dari programku adalah kode nama 'cermin', sebuah benda dengan kemampuan . dan sebuah tulisan bercetak tebal muncul dari chip, '**pergerakan cermin selalu benar, tanpa dusta**'. Namun entah kenapa, aku merasa ragu akan itu.

Baik berjahit ini sangat pas untukku. Pemberian Profesor Umi. Kode nama 'pakaian'. Kulangkahkan sepasang pemberian Profesor Umi ini kesebuah ruangan yang paling kuhafal. Ruangan dengan banyak kabel, teknologi dan gajet lainnya. Aku mencoba melemaskan otot kecil diwajahku, melirik sedikit demi sedikit untuk menemukan punggung lebar yang terlapisi jas putih pucat yang bersih. Dan aku menemukan sebuah pergerakan didekat gejet sistem pembuatku. Kode nama 'komputer'.

Namun yang kulihat tidak adanya singkronisasi dengan gajet-gajet lainnya. Melainkan sebuah nada-nada lembut mengalir merayap diudara yang membentuk sebuah melodi lemah yg merasuk kedalah telingaku. Beberapa pita imajiner berwarna warni berkeliling disekitarku. Sebuah sinestesia pelangi. Dentingan seperti senar yg dipetik membuat harmoni manis untuk dikecap.

Dan untuk sesaat aku merasa kecewa, sinestesia itu melunak, menipis dan menghilang. Getaran bimbang menambah kesan rapuhnya sang pencipta harmoni. Tampak kilauan pantulan dari kerlingan matanya, seakan kristal itu mewakili sebuah emosi yg tak terdata dalam chipku. Nihil. Dan kulihat sang pelaku adalah pria yang tampak rapuh dengan jas panjang putihnya. Dasar dadaku berbicara…kode nama 'pelukan'.

"e- eh ? Yuh !"

"kode nama 'pelukan' apa aku benar ?"

"y- ya. Kau…merasakan sesuatu ?"

"hmh. Sebuah…perasaan hangat…"

"…bagus"

Aku memandang benda yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh Profesor. Sebuah benda aneh dengan beberapa senar diatasnya. Aku menunjuknya.

"apa ini ?"

"kode nama 'gitar'. Kau menemukannya ?"

"profesor mengatakannya sebelumnya. Kode nama 'gitar', sebuah intrumen harmoni dan melodi musik, untuk menghasilkan suara, kau harus memetiknya…"

"tepat. Dan yang lain, ada apa kemari, Yuh ?"

"aku…mungkin sudah menemukan hal yang sangat ingin kutau itu…"

"hm ? apa itu ?"

"menghasilkan musik dari benda ini. Seperti yang dilakukan profesor"

"kau melihatku tadi ?!"

"sebuah sinestesia tampak jelas saat aku membuka pintu…"

"begitu…"

Aku hanya menatap benda dengan kode nama 'gitar' itu. Sedikit menyentuhnya. Permukaan licin tanpa struktur membuatku nyaman menyentuhnya. Kucoba menarik pelan senar platina itu. Menarik dan segera melepaskannya. Suara dengan berbentuk zigzag mencul dipenglihatanku. Sangat tidak enak. Tidak manis. Tak seperti yang dihasilkan profesor tadi.

"hei…Yuh…"

"…"

"mau kuajarkan ?"

Dan sejak saat itu aku merasakan dunia yang sama dengan profesor…

Kutunjuk sesuatu dari kertasku.

"profesor, apa itu 'KOKORO' ?"

Kulihat profesor sedikit memaling cepat padaku. Tampak raut keterkejutan yang sangat dari wajahnya. Namun dengan cepat itu meluntur dengan ukiran garis senyum diwajahnya.

"KOKORO ? itu sebuah program"

"program seperti apa ?"

"…akupun…tak tau itu"

Aku tak berani lagi bertanya. Baru kulihat profesor berwajah aneh. Yang kuingat yg berhubungan dengan itu adalah kode nama…'kesedihan'. Namun aku hanya mendapatkan informasi saja, dan tak merasakan apapun. Apa…itu kesedihan, emosi…KOKORO ?

Kulanjutkan kembali nyanyianku yg terputus sedangkan profesor memetikan gitarnya untukku. Sungguh harmoni indah yang bahkan android sepertiku dapat merasakan kehangatannya. Sebuah rasa yang langka kurasakan. Hanya saat seperti ini, saat dimana lantunan indah yang dihasilkan profesor membuatku merasakan itu…

Mungkin…itu salah satu dari emosi ?

Apa aku benar ?

"Yuh…" aku menoleh. Kulihat warna wajah Profesor yang perlahan menghalus. Sepertinya, kodenama 'senyuman' dialakukan. Dan yang aku tau, 'senyuman' hanya tiba jika kita merasa kodenama 'bahagia', bahagia ? jujur aku sama sekali belum merasakannya. Sama seperti aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu 'KOKORO'

"hanya ingin kau tau. Aku ingin kau bersabar menunggu jawaban dariku mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi. Aku…akan berusaha memberimu 'KOKORO'. Aku berjanji…karena kau adalah keajaiban yg tuhan berikan padaku. Meski…"

Ucapana profesor terhenti. Sebagian chipku menerima informasi dari profesor tetapi aku masih belum bisa memprosesnya. Apa itu 'KOKORO' ?

"ah lupakan…ayo belajar…."

Satu anggukan sudah membuat profesor memperlebar 'senyuman'nya.

_Hundreds of years pass  
Left alone  
The miracle robot wishes_

_I want to know, why  
Until the end of that person's life  
He built a "heart"  
For me_

"kau bercanda !"

"apa untungku melakukan hal bodoh itu ?"

"kau yang bodoh ! kau sudah lama mengalaminya mengapa baru memberi tahukannya baru sekarang ?! idiot !"

"kau ini…jika aku memberitahu kalian, kalian pasti akan menghentikanku…untuk menciptakannya…"

"cih, dasar keras kepala ! hei, mata empat. Apa kau tak menyadari jika hal itu adalah sia-sia ! meskipun sekarang kau berhasi menciptakannya kembali, dia takkan merasakan apa-apa ! takkan mengenang apa yang kau harapkan ! dan sekarang, disaat akhirmu kau membiarkan dia sendiri tanpamu ! kau sadar itu hanya melukainya !"

"CUKUP, TOMO !"

Atas sentakan itu. Sentakan pertama dan terakhir pada sahabat karibku. Dan dia bergeming. Tak satupun yang diucapkannya. Aku melemaskan kembali keadaanku.

"kau tak mengerti Tomo, kau tak mengerti…"

"Umi…kau sahabatku. Aku tak ingin kau…"

"aku mengerti…"

"…"

"aku mengerti…Tomo…"

seakan magnet terpancar, sebuah pelukan hangat menyelubungi tubuhnya yang berbalut penyesalan.

Hatinya tergerak untuk mengklik kembar sebuah file dari komputernya. Membuka kunci yang menutup erat file tersebut. Dan bermunculan sebuah perasaan menentu yang bisa dirasakannya. Hanya dia yang merasakannya, tidak Tomo, tidak Rui…tidak Yuh…

Luka dibalik kebahagiaan. Seakan menaburi luka sendiri dengan garam. Membuat perih luka lama yang telah kering. Kerlingan matanya, pergerakannya, cara bicaranya, suaranya…jemarinya…

Dan untuk beberapa detik, henging. Dingin merasuk. Sebuah jiwa telah berpulang untuk selamanya. Hatinya telah diberikan kepada sebuah jasad hidup tak berinsting.

Gundukan tanah itu tersirami beberapa kelopak bunga harum. Profesor mengatakan padaku jika bungan mempunyai aroma yg khas, beberapa mempunyai aroma relaksasi. Namun jujur, tak ada yang menarik bagiku. Entah berkode nama apakah jika aku sebutkan…bahagia ? hanya berada disamping profesor, menerjemahkan setiap kode bersamanya dan…memetik gitar juga bernyanyi bersama profesor…

Namun entah mengapa mereka menenggelamkannya didalam itu. Menutupnya dengan segunduk tanah dan menancapkan sebuah batu pipih diatasnya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksud mereka. Yang paling tidak kumengerti adalah…'kesedihan' yang kulihat dari sekeliling orang ini. Memakai 'pakaian' hitam dari pangkal sampai ujung tubuh. Dan aku melihat profesor Tomo….disana…menahan 'kesedihan' itu. Tak kuhitung detik, saat profesor Tomo melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan dengan kening berkerut. Dan berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Yuh…"

"profesor Tomo…" aku mencoba melakukan apa yang sudah diajarkan profesor padaku. Membungkuk.

"wah, kau tau namaku ? kau…mengetahuinya ?"

"profesor meninstal program tentangmu…Profesor Tomo sebagai teman. Kodenama 'teman' seseorang yang mengerti perasaan dan keadaan manusia…"

"t- tak perlu dijelaskan sedemikian rupa…"

"…"

"ng…Yuh, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu…"

"?"

"kau…menanyakan sesuatu yang tak terjawab oleh Umi ?"

"…" aku cukup dengan mengangguk.

"bisa ikut denganku ?"

Kode nama 'kepercayaan', data yang pernah dikatakan Profesor padaku.

Jika kuhitung dari jumlah batereiku, 50%. Berarti aku sudah menjalani setengah hidupku. Hidup yang diberikan profesor padaku. Namun beberapa tahun ini juga…aku tak melihat profesor. Sebenarnya apa dia akan kembali seperti yang dikatakannya ? atau hanya sekedar…

"Yuh…"

Profesor tomo. Entah mengapa dia sedikit berubah. Istrinyapun…entah mengapa sejak kapan aku melihat anak kecil dipangkuan asisten Rui yang aku yakin pernah melihatnya dengan tonjolan besar diperutnya. Aku semakin tak mengerti, meskipun profesor Tomo selalu memberiku materi namun data-data yang diberikannya sama sekali tak terinstal dalam chip. Hingga hanya sedikit data yang terserap.

"ya ? profesor tomo, asisten rui ?"

"mengenai waktu itu…kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya ?"

"tentang program 'KOKORO' ?"

"program ?!"

"itu yang dikatakan Profesor padaku…"

"huft…dia itu…kemarilah, ikut aku…"

"akan kemana ?"

"kau ingin menemukan jawabannyakan ? akan kuberitau. Umi yang mengatakannya padaku…"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah yang profesor tomo berikan. Namun aku sedikit mendengar perdebatan. Dan segera berlalu dari balik pintu.

"Yuh…" Rui bergumam. "kau yakin akan memberitaunya ?"

"itu yang diinginkan Umi. Aku tau"

"tapi…bagaimana dia merasakannnya ?"

"…itu…sebuah keajaiban"

.

.

.

Aku bahkan tak mengerti jalan pikiran orang tua itu.

Komputer milik profesor. Dimana semua yang aku butuhkan diproses disini. Dan…semua buah fikir profesor. Entah mengapa yang aku temukan di chipku hanya wajah dan perlakuan profesor. Hanya profesor. Bahkan 38% dari batereiku kuhabiskan bersama profesor tomo dan istrinya. Namun yang kuingat hanyalah saat-saat profesor dan aku memetik gitar, bersama profesor. Hanya itu.

Sebuah file. Dengan nama yang sama disalah satu lirik yang pernah aku nyanyikan sebelumnya. 'KOKORO'. Kodenama 'hati' dengan nama lain…'cinta'. Dan disaat aku membukanya…

.

.

.

CRAAASHHH !

.

.

.

Seakan pecahan-pecahan kaca imajiner berkeping-keping mengenai ujung jemariku. Seakan magnet tubuhku memancarkan gaya untuk memecah pemisah antara asli dan imitasi. Antara dunia profesor dan dunia. Dunia profesor yang penuh dengan realita dan duniaku yang hanya terpaku pada data-data yang disediakan oleh profesor didalam chip ini.

Dadaku bergetar. Bukan dadaku, dalam dadaku. Tempat dimana profesor memberitahu dimana letak 'Hati' itu berada'. Sakit, terasa perih.

~kodenama : kesedihan, penyesalan, kebencian…

Ada sakit teramat sangat jika kita membuat seseorang yang kita cintai dan sayangin merasakan hal itu. Berkali-kali lebih perih dibanding mereka. Perasaan profesor mengenai itu. Mungkin berpuluh kali lipat lebih sakit dibanding yang sekarang kurasakan.

Perasaan menyakitkan ini…mengapa profesor bisa menahannya ? mengapa profesor mau memendam ini ? tak mungkin karena terbiasa. Rasa sakit ini berbeda. berbeda saat profesor mengatakan sakitnya tertusuk, sakitnya terluka…aku yakin ini jauh dair yang ia katakan.

"!"

_'kau adalah keajaiban…'_

"p- profesor…"

Semakin lama, tabir itu semakin mendekat.

"p- profesor…"

Hitam disekelilingku menghilang tersingkir cahaya yang melewati tabir itu. Seberkas bayangan membentuk warna-warna dimataku.

"p- profesor…profesor Umi…..Umi !"

_Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating  
Why? My tears don't stop...  
Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating  
This is the "heart" I hoped for?_

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious  
I know, there are things to be happy about  
Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious  
I know, there are things to grieve about  
Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite  
How deeply painful..._

_"k- kau akan pergi sekarang ?"_

_Suara bergetarnya tergema semakin jelas. Meraih pundaknya yang berada diambang pintu. Sosok yang ditanyanya terdiam. Memamerkan pundak nya yang terselaputi oleh jas putih panjang. Menandakan bahwa dia tidak bisa mendekat pada kotor. Dia sedikit melirik belakangnya. Kedua bola matanya yg penuh pengharapan benar-benar membuatnya iba. Namun impiannya yg terlalu muluk mengalahkan semuanya._

_"ya…sampai nanti…"_

_Namun lagi-lagi belum juga dia menyentuh daun pintu. Tubuh rapuh itu merengkuh tubuhnya. Mengalirkan kehangatan pengharapan sang tercinta, agar tak berpisah._

_"tunggu ! sampai nanti itu kapan ?! kumohon…"_

_Jeda…jemari itu memisahkan kedua raga tersebut. Mengadu pandang antara riak oniks dan coklat. Menggali hati agar dapat menanam kepercayaan pada sang tercinta. Tatapan tajamnya seakan berbisik 'aku akan kembali'_

_"sampai aku bisa membahagiakanmu…"_

_Riak coklat itu melebar. Namun kembali mengendur. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi dia memang. Bahkan dia sekalipun. Namun…namun dia berjanji akan kembali !_

_"kau…berjanji…"_

_Ekspresi sekeras karang itupun melebur. Dan memancarkan cahaya pengharapan yang sungguh tak pernah ia bayangkan._

Kaki-kaki mesin berlapis daging dan kulit manusia itu terus mengelumas. Tak peduli apakah suatu saat akan berahirkah dirinya ditengah jalan. Satu tujuannya, hanya dirinya. Penciptanya. Yang telah memberinya 'KOKORO'…hati…meskipun terlambat.

Dia kembali melihat gundukan tanah itu. Batu yang tertancap diatasnya menuliskan namanya, nama penciptanya. Orang yang memberinya kehirupan. Meskipun dia tau itu terbatas.

Tak disadarinya, lututnya terjatuh. Dadanya berpacu cepat, cairan raksa yang keluar dari matanya terjatuh deras. Loncatan-loncatan yang terasa ditenggorokannya semakin menjadi. Isakan itu membuatnya semakin merasakan sakit ditenggorokannya. Baru saat ini yang dirasakannnya…rasa sakit…itu. Merasakan licinnya batu yang bertuliskan namanya yang indah.

Namun perasaan lain merayapi hati barunya. Sejuk dan tentram. Manis dan damai…apa ini ?

"ini…"

Ya, ini…perasaan lain yang diberikan profesor. Kebahagiaan, rasa senang saat membahagiakan orang yg dicintai. Ya…itu dia !

"aku…"

"aku akan bernyanyi untukmu, profesor…selamanya…"

Aku tak bisa mengucapkan sesuatu dengan baik padamu, penciptaku, yang memberiku kehidupan.

Terima kasih…

Terima kasih…untuk membawaku kedunia ini.

Terima kasih…untuk hari yang telah kau bagi padaku

Terima kasih…untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku

Terima kasih…aku akan bernyayi untukmu untuk selamanya….

Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta ROBOT

Dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"

Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai

Sore wa "KOKORO" to iu

PROGRAM

Ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi

Hitori de nokosareta

Kiseki no ROBOT wa negau

Shiritai ano hito ga

Inochi no owari made

Watashi ni tsukutteta "KOKORO"

Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki

Naze ka namida ga tomaranai?

Naze watashi furueru ? Kasoku suru koudou

Kore ga watashi no nozonda "KOKORO" ?

Fushigi, KOKORO, KOKORO, fushigi

Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o

Fushigi KOKORO, KOKORO, fushigi

Watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o

Fushigi, KOKORO, KOKORO, fushigi

Nande fukaku setsunai?

Aaa~

Ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o

Kitto hitori wa sabishii

Sou, ano hi, ano toki

Subete no kioku ni yadoru "KOKORO" ga afuredasu

Ima ieru hontou no kotoba

Sasageru anata ni

Arigatou... Kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete

Arigatou... Issho ni sugoseta hibi o

Arigatou... Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete

Arigatou... Eien ni utau

Helaian daun, selaian kelopak sakura, helaian daun momiji, hujan salju…sudah ia lewati. Lagu itu terus berulang hingga saatnya. Saatnya…

_Battery low, 2% last energy…_

Namun dia tak peduli, lirik-lirik itu terus dia ulang. Kebahagiaan itu. Semakin menjadi hingga detik detik terakhir…

"arigato…Umi-kun"

Dan system itu tak lagi bekerja, cahaya matanya tak lagi bersinar. Hanyalah seberkas kecil. Namun entah mengapa seakan selang kebahagiaan tak mau lepas dari konektornya.

"arigato mo…Umi-kun…"

Sentuhan itu secara magis membuka matanya. Menoleh kearah atas dan menemukan seberkas senyuman terang menyambut kelahirannya kembali. Dan tak adalagi air mata raksa, tak ada lagi rasa sakit didadanya…hanya hangatnya pelukan dari sang tercinta.

_I keep my promise right, Yuh…?_

_Yes._

END


End file.
